Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Friendship is Magic
by Werewolf Cheetara
Summary: After an accident involving a time device, The six Power Rangers are sent to the world of Equestria, a world of multicolored ponies. there, they meet Twilight Sparkle, and the elements of Harmony. however, New friends draw out old enemies on both sides. For Rita Repulsa had made the journey as well. She joins forces with the Changling queen Chrysalis. How will it all end?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Day of the Incident**

_Angel Grove_:

Within the lively, and youthful hall of the Angel grove fitness center, a weekly, hour long karate class was taking place. Leading the class were Jason Lee Scott and Tommy Oliver, two of the most skilled and respected martial artists in all of Angel grove. In the large group of students was their intelligent student, and close friend, Billy Cranston. Accompanying that was a neighboring tai chi class. Lead by Trini Trang, who was good friends with the boys. At the entrance of the fitness center, Zack Taylor, and Kimberly Hart had just walked in soaked to the bone from the storm that was pouring down on the city. Zack looked to his companion, while they both dried their hairs.

Zack: "Man, This is like the 3rd, or 4th day that it's rained in row."

Kim: "All, this water, and drying my hair with a towel cannot be good for my hair."

Zack: "Yeah, That's what you said about the helmets, and all."

Kim: "That was then. This is now. One terrible hair style at a time."

Zack: "okay, then."

After drying their hair, Zack and Kimberly packed their towels back into their gym bags and made their way to a nearby open table. They pulled four more chairs, from empty tables, to their table. After so, Trini joined them at their table once she dismissed her small class.

Trini: "Hey guys."

Zack: "Hey."

Kim: "Hey."

Trini: "Has was it when you guys came in. The storm I mean."

Zack: "I think Kim's new hair style sums it all up."

He let out a small snort, as he humored himself with the truthful comment. Turning his attention away from the girls, Zack over hears the karate class, as they let out their cries of unison. With a final stroke of their fists, Tommy and Jason suddenly retracted their fists, and bowed to their students.

Jason: "Class is dismissed. Good work, all of you."

Tommy: "Right, see you guys next week. Keep on practicing."

The students dispersed from the group, to carry on with their lives. Billy was just about finished packing his gear when Jason walked to him.

Jason: "Hey Billy. You did well out there, today."

Billy: "I…, I don't know. I still haven't quite worked out the mechanics of karate."

Tommy: "Hey, don't worry about it. Besides, karate has less thinking than math."

Jason: "Yeah. You just need to relax yourself, and follow the flow."

Billy: "….I guess I do need to relax."

Jason: "Come on, the guys are waiting over there."

With that, three boys made their way to meet up with their companions, who were seated at their table.

Meanwhile, in the moon fortress of Rita Repulsa, Baboo and Squat were watching the angel grove channel six new, on the T.V.

Baboo: "Geez, look at this. It's like the 6th time that it's rained there."

Squat: "Yeah, sucks to be them. Don't it."

Baboo: "Yep. It sure is."

Squat: "I bet it'll last for a whole month."

Baboo: "I'll bet it won't."

Squat: "How much?"

Baboo: "What?"

Squat: "How much do you bet it won't?"

Baboo: "20 dollars?"

Squat: "Alright."

The two shake hands, signifying that the bet was on.

Baboo: "Done, you're on."

Finster: "Do you two mind keeping it down out there? I'm trying to work here."

Finster was in the process of developing another of Rita's monsters, but due to the constant victories of the Power Rangers, Finster had become somewhat discouraged.

Finster: "Ugh, none of these will do. I need something more diabolical, more ferocious, more…"

Squat: "Hey, Finster. You want in on this bet? I say this storm will last for a month."

Baboo: "No, it won't."

Finster: "Might as well, at this rate, I'll…Storm you say? A storm, that's it! I am an indisputable genius. Put me down for two weeks, and 15 dollars."

Within seconds, Finster hastily begins to sculpt a sinister looking monster that resembles a storm cloud with jet airliner exhaust for hands, and tornado spiral legs. Just then Rita walks in on her minions, who were being lazy as usual.

Rita: "What are you monkey faced nit wits ding lying about, when you should be helping get rid of the power rangers?"

Finster: "My queen. I have prepared a special Monster just for this occasion. Strom charger, here, will make short work of the rangers.

Rita: "He'd better. Fire up the monster maker."

Finster: "Yes, my queen."

Finster takes the monster into the monstermatic machine, loads Storm Charger in, and fires up the machine. The machine takes a few seconds to cook, and in a fiery explosion, the monster known as Storm Charger materialized into existence.

Storm: "Ha Ha! The names Storm Charger, and I'm lightning fast!"

Rita: "Ugh. He'll have to do. Now, Charger. I want you to take a putty patrol, and ready the time device."

Squat: "Not this scheme, again."

Baboo: "The time device is set."

Rita: "Good. Now, Take it and Go!"

Storm: "Yes, my queen."

In an instant, Storm Charger, with a hand full of Putty Patrollers, teleported to the earth to carry out his mission.

Rita: "Goldar! Go down to earth and make sure that idiot know what he's doing."

Goldar: "Yes, my queen."

In an instant, Goldar had vanished to carry out his mission.

Back at angel grove, the team was walking from the youth center, with their coats and gear, and braced the storm's light rains. They walked for a good mile from the center,, and the winds started to pick up sending rain into their faces.

Billy: "Perhaps we shouldn't have left the center in this weather."

Zack: "It just seemed like a good idea at the time."

Just then, a group of Putties came out of nowhere, and began to circle around the rangers. Just as the putties surrounded them, a voice cried out to them.

Voice: "RANGERS!"

They turned to find Goldar, and Storm Charger, were in grass clearing, standing infront of the time device.

Goldar: "This time, you'll be the ones who'll fall to us, and my empress. Prepare to be destroyed!"

Storm: "Putties destroy them!"

Jason then pulled out his power morpher, followed by his fellow rangers.

Jason: "Alright Guys. It's Morphin' Time!"

Tommy: "Dragonzord!"

Zack: "Mastodon!"

Kim: "Pterodactyl!"

Billy: "Triceratops!"

Trini: "Saber Tooth Tiger!"

Jason: "Tyrannosaurus!"

In a flash of light, the power ranger were morphed and ready for action. The rangers engaged the putties, in the cold dark rain of the storm. Zack blocked a blow to the face, and retuned with a counter attack. Kim leaped onto the shoulders of a putty. She maintained a hand stand on its shoulders, and finally let gravity do its work when she leaned her feet forward and knocked the putty to the ground. While she made a perfect land on her feet. Billy tornado kicked one putty into another, and blasted on with his blade blaster. Trini sliced and diced her foes with her Dino Daggers with fierce velocity. Sending sparks flying from each putty. Jason and Tommy engaged Goldar, and Storm Charger. Jason clashed swords with Goldar, swinging his blade, and Tommy took on Storm Charger. Storm Charger fired up his turbines, blowing Tommy back with fiery winds. Before Tommy was almost blown off a small cliff, the turbines short circuited due to the heavy rains. Finally gain some ground, Tommy Charged at the monster, and struck it several times with his Dragon Dagger. Jason continued to counter Goldar's strikes. But finally, Goldar seized his moment, and grasped Jason's power sword.

Goldar: "It's over, Red Ranger! The earth belongs to my queen."

Jason: "Not while I'm standing."

Goldar: "Easily solved."

The two separated, and Jason, regrouped with the other rangers.

Back at Rita's palace. The sorceress continues to watch her victory draw ever closer, and closer.

Rita: "Yes, finish them all off, you two."

As her evilness continued to view her victory, Squat, and Baboo were still arguing about their deal. They continued to walk their way to the balcony. Unknowingly to them, they were walking right up to Rita, who was about be overjoyed by her victory over the rangers. Just as she cried out in joy Baboo and Squat were shook out of their argument, and ran right into Rita. When the two henchmen crashed into their queen, Her staff flew off to the earth. Rita was furious of the duo.

Rita: "Look what you two pee brains did!"

Both: "Uh-Oh!"

The staff continued its journey to earth for at least 2 minutes. Finally when it hit the planet, it impaled the time device, sparking up and electrical charge that fired four ways. While the blast destroyed the time device, and Storm Charger in the process. One of the blasts hit Goldar, and the putty patrol, while another hit the Power Rangers, electrocuting them in some level of pain. One bolt hurled itself to Rita's fortress, affecting everyone and thing within the palace. Rita's hair had gone up due to so much electrical charge. She turned back to Baboo and Squat.

Rita: "You two, are in so much trouble when I get my hands on you!"

Baboo: "Oh dear."

Squat: "Oh boy."

Back on earth, the final bolt struck the command center of the power rangers. Inside, Alpha was panicking about, while the systems sparked with electricity.

Alpha: "Ayiyiyiyiyiyiy! This is the mother of all Lightning storms! I just know it."

Zordon: "Calm down, Alpha. Teleport the Rangers back here immediately. I fear this is only just the beginning."

Alpha: "Yes, Zordon."

Alpha made his way to the controls and pressed two buttons that activated the teleporter. The rangers suddenly appeared back in the command center.

Jason: "Zordon, what's going on?"

Zordon: "It's the time device. Rita's staff had struck the device, as it began to open a hole in time and space. Everything the lightning has touched will be pulled into the wormhole."

Billy: "But that means we'll all be sucked into the wormhole."

Zack: "Yeah, and leave an opening for Rita to take the earth."

Zordon: "Fear not, Rangers. As the bolts have affected the command center, it too affected Rita, and her fortress."

Kimberly: "In other words, we're going in their alone."

There was a great tremor within the command center, and the rangers were losing their balance in accordance to the vibrations.

Alpha: "Hang on every. This is going to be one mother of a bumpy ride! Ayiyiyi!"

The command center was now entering the coldness of space as the wormhole pulled it into the portal like structure. Everyone in Rita's fortress were hanging on for their very lives, as the portal continued to suck. Several putties were pulled into the portal to unknown fates. Rita was grasping a hold on the balconies columns. While doing so, she notice several cracks were forming on the castles lower structure. She knew that the castle would lose its grip, soon. Finally the building was severed from it's base, and pulled into the wormhole. She watched as the castle collided with the entrance.

Rita: "I'M GONNA HAVE SUCH A HEADACHE THAT I'LL BE BEGGING FOR MY LIFE TO EEEEEENNNNNND!"

As the castle was pulled further, and further away from the entrance. The size of the portal shrank down until it all but disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Dream of a Steel Beast**

_Ponyville_:

It was a quiet, peaceful afternoon in small town of Ponyville. The sun was setting for the day, shops and carts close up for the night, and every pony prepares themselves for the upcoming storm scheduled for the evening. Most ponies were either hastily finishing the final preparations, or hurrying to find shelter. Among these ponies, were both Applejack, the earth pony, and Rarity, the unicorn. They had been invited to stay the stormy night in the castle of their friend, and princess, Twilight Sparkle. The two of them had just arrived at the door when the rain started it's decent. It was in a matter of seconds that the rain fell harder, and harder. The two ponies were getting soaked to the bone.

Rarity: "Twilight? Twilight! Oh, what could possibly be keeping her so long?"

Applejack: "Take it easy, sugar cube. This ain't nothing, but water. Yah won't melt."

Rarity: "Be that as it may. All this harsh rain fall cannot be good for my hair. Or my night gown for that matter."

Rarity again knocked on the doors for the crystal like palace. But, again, no one was there to answer their call. So, she tried it again, and the results were the same as before. She continued the practice over and over again. Each time she grew angrier, and more frustraited up to the point where she let out a wrathful cry.

Rarity: "TWILIGHT SPARKLE! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE THE REASON WHY YOU HAVN"T OPENED THE DOOR?!"

Applejack: "Because, she's right behind you."

Rarity turned around to find Twilight soaked from all the rain water, levitating several bags. She couldn't help but feel both embarrassed, and sorry for Twilight.

Rarity: "Oh my. I'm…I'm so sorry. I didn't know you weren't home."

Twilight: "I had to run, and get some last minutes supplies. I thought that Spike would've got the door for you."

Applejack: "I, uh. Ah asked Spike and Fluttershy to keep an eye on Applebloom, and her friends tonight. Seeing that Big Mac's away."

Rarity: "Oh, yes. Sweetie Bell was talking about that. I'll have to thank both Fluttershy, and spikey wikey for helping out."

Twilight: "Alright then. Let me just unlock the door."

The young Alicorn made her way to the large door, pulled out her key, and unlocked the huge doors. They slowly opened revealing the lit hallway of Castle Friendship. Once they were inside. Twilight and her friends made their way towards a large stairwell, leading to other parts of the castle.

Twilight: "Come on. I'll show you guys to we'll be crashing."

Rarity: "Hopefully, I can get my hair back to it's former glory. I knew this rain wasn't good for it."

Applejack: "Is your hair gonna be the only thing you're gonna talk about all night?"

Rarity: "Well, excuse me if I want to look me best. Even in my sleep."

Twilight nodded her head, and continued to lead her friends through the halls, and to their sleeping quarters.

Later, that evening, the three girls were sitting in a circle, recalling their events from earlier that day Applejack had just finished her tale of how she had to put a stop to another of her sisters cutie mark crusades, when Applebloom attempted to be the first pony to fly with wings of cardboard off of the apple barn. Twilight, and Rarity couldn't help but laugh.

Twilight: "Heh heh. Ooooh those were the days."

Applejack: "Yep, I remember when I tried pulling a stunt like that. I lasted a good 5 seconds before I hit the ground. Though it was a smaller height."

Rarity: "I thank you for preventing anyone else from trying that. Who knows what could have happened to sweetie bell if she …"

Applejack: "I hear you. I was just looking out for y'all."

Rarity nodded, then let out a soft yawn. She looked at a nearby clock, and noticed it was past midnight.

Rarity: "Well, we should get some sleep. I've got to keep myself from getting my eyes all wrinkly in the morning."

Applejack: "yeah, I'd recon getting some shut eye. I got to see what the damage is like back home."

Twilight: "I'm sure the farm, and the girls are alright."

Applejack: "I was talking about Flutters, and Spike. Who knows what those three have been up to?"

Twilight giggled a bit before curling under her sleeping bag. Slowly her eyes began to blink slower, and slower as she drifted off to sleep, with the sounds of rain drops echoing through the darkness.

There was nothing but darkness in front of twilight. All she could see were the two hooves in front of her. She knew not where she was, until the sky began to brighten into a red dawn. But, instead of the day growing brighter, revealing a blue sky. It remained the same dark red, displaying only silhouettes of mountains and a flat, rocky plain. Then there was a great tremor in the ground below her. Twilight could hear and see the cracking of earth as it continued its path in front of her until it stop as the quake died down. She sighed in relief, as if it was all over. However, she began to feel the quake begin to pick up where it left off. This time the two halves of the ground began to drift apart, right underneath the Alicorn herself. Lightning flash, and thunder roared as, twilight leaped to one side of the two halves. As the earth parted, and lightning scatter the rubble, large fires began to burst from the pit. She was terrified beyond belief. Twilight, coming to her sense, began to run as far away from the pit. Before she could even start, a loud, Bull like roar had echoed from the pit. As she turned to look back she could see a massive steel beast, dragon like, rise from the fires, as if a monster of Tartarus had come to Equestria. Once the beast had made it out, Twilight saw the beast move its massive body towards one of the mountains, where she saw a red figure standing there. As if it was returning to its master. It began to get darker, and darker, when Twilight realized the monster's tail was right on top of her, and pressed its weight on her fragile body. Twilight could only shut her tearful eyes, and brace for the inevitable.

In an instant, Twilight awoke, sweaty and hyperventilating. She looked around to find that she was still in her room. She saw that Spike was standing in the doorway.

Spike: "Geez Twilight. You've must have had some messed up dream."

Twilight: "Spike! When did you get hear?"

Spike: "Around 8. You were still asleep by then. You murmured while you slept."

Twilight: "Did I say anything?"

Spike: "Nothing I could tell. What was it that you were dreaming?"

Twilight: "I'll tell you later. Now, please. Take a letter to Princess Celestia."

Spike: "Oh, it's those kind of dreams."

The baby dragon had done what he had been instructed, and readied quil for what every Twilight spoke.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ Last night, I had one of the most terrifying nightmares than ever before. I saw a large red steel beast. Dragon like in structure, and as tall as the crystal palace. It was heading towards a red figure in the distance. Though I could not tell who it was. I fear that something big is about to happen, hear in Equestria. I wish to speak with you, hoping that you may help shed some light in this event._

_Your faithful student,_

_Princess Twilight Sparkle_

When Twilight had finished, Spike blew his flame, and sending it to the princess. It was only a matter of time before the princess would respond.

Twilight: "The princess hasn't responded yet. I guess it's not all that important. Maybe it was just a dream, and nothing more."

Spike: "Sure, it could just be BUUUURRRP!"

A letter had just made its way out of spike's fiery mouth, and landed right onto Twilight's lap. She levitated the letter, and unfolded the parchment which read the princess' response.

_My Dearest Twilight,_

_ My sister had informed me of your dream. Though I do not know who the red figure whom you speak of. But, I may know something about this beast of yours. But more will be discussed later. For now, I need you and the elements to join me in Canterlot. I have urgent new that you must be present for._

_Your Teacher and Friend forever._

_Princess Celestia_

Twilight then got up from her sleeping bag, and placed the letter on her night stand. She looked to spike, who retained his original position when he entered the room. She approached him, and placed her hoof on his shoulder.

Twilight: "The princess has requested our presence, up in Canterlot. Find the girls, and tell them to meet me at the train station. Pack you things, before you do so."

The baby dragon nodded, and made his way out of the room. In preparation for their trip to the Equestrian capital of Canterlot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**In worlds unknown**

Equestria (not far from Canterlot):

In the completely intact command center of Zordon, Alpha five regains consciousness, and picks himself up from the floor. He then makes his way to the control panels, and flips on the lights and other systems.

Alpha: "Zordon, Remind me never to go on roller coasters. Zordon? Zordon?"

Realizing that Zordon had not answered, Alpha looked up to see that Zordon was not completely where he should be. There was some interference that was affecting the transmissions.

Alpha: "Oh dear! Not good, not good. Hold on Zordon."

The robot searched for the right switches on the control panel until he spotted two switches.

Alpha: "Oh, here we are."

He then switched on the two switches, and Zordon had regained full power to the transmission.

Alpha: 'There. How does it feel Zordon?"

Zordon: "Thank you, Alpha. I feel much better now."

Alpha: "Well, that's good. It appears the command center is still intact and full functional."

Zordon: "Indeed. What of the Rangers?"

Jason: "We're right here."

Both Zordon and Alpha turned to find that the voice of Jason had come from a small looking horse wearing Jason's clothes. Five more appeared behind him, all resembling each of the other rangers.

Alpha: "Ayiyiyiyiyiyiy! Rangers, what's happened to you?"

Zack: "Honestly, we thought you'd tell us."

Kim: "Okay, it's been every little girl's dream of having a pony, but, turning into one is another story."

Jason: "So, what exactly happened to us?"

Zordon: "It's quite simple, Rangers. It appears we have been teleported into another universe."

The rangers looked at one another, while mumbling among each other.

Trini: "I still don't understand what this has to do with us being ponies."

Billy: "Well, it could be possible that for us to either exist or even survive within this universe, we would have to adorn the physical traits, and DNA structure of the native terrestrial beings occupying this reality."

Zack: "Huh?"

Tommy: "In other words, we were turn into ponies to blend in."

Zack: "Oh. Blend into where, exactly?"

Zordon: "An excellent question, Zack. Allow me to explain, while you observe the viewing globe."

The rangers turn to the crystal orb, as Zordon informed them of the world they have entered into.

Zordon: "We are now in world known as Equestria. Here, the kingdom is populated by Ponies of every shape, size, and color. The ponies are divided into mostly three types. The Earth ponies are closest to nature, allowing them to grow plants for harvest. They are the physically strongest of the three. Jason and Zack have been restructured to enhance the strength."

Jason and Zack looked at one another observing their new forms.

Zack: "As much as I like my normal self. This new form, it ain't half bad."

Jason, smirked a little bit, in humor. Knowing that not everything has changed.

Zordon: "Kimberly, and Trini. You both have been transformed into pegasi. These ponies not only able to fly. But, they also can walk upon the clouds, as though it were solid ground. They are also responsible for maintaining, and controlling all the weather of Equestria. Whether to keeping it a nice sunny day, to developing, and controlling the fiercest storms."

The two girls marveled and awed at their new wings. Kimberly began to flap her wings, lifting her entire body into the air. She continued to maintain her hovering when Trini was next to her in the air.

Kim: "I can't believe I'm a Pegasus. It's so cool."

Trini: 'This is really morphinomenal."

They slowly descended back to the ground, and rejoined the other rangers.

Zordon: "The third, and final group are the Unicorns. This group has the closet bond to magic, and can use its power for almost any task. This includes levitating objects, teleporting, even casting offensive, and defensive spells. They are also the most intellectual group. That is why Billy, and Tommy have been granted with their new form.

Billy looked up to his fore head, and noticed that a horn had grown there. He turned, and found that Tommy had one as well. They both looked at one another and turned back to Zordon.

Billy: "I take that these horns allow us to use magic?"

Zordon: "You are correct. It will allow to accomplish almost anything. Now, rangers. Continue to observe the viewing globe."

The rangers turned once more to the large glass orb.

Zordon: "Although there are only three types of ponies, there is one other form of Pony that stands above all else. The Alicorn are a mix of all three races. Only a select few ever become one. Otherwise the Alicorns are born into existence. However, the Alicorns are uncommonly rare. Due to their scarcity, the Alicorns are rightfully considered to be royalty. Two of these Alicorns rule all of Equestria. Princess Celestia is the ruler of the day. She controls this world's sun from sunrise to sunset. While her sister Luna, controls the night. Raising and lowering the moon, and its cycle."

Alpha: "It'll be nice to see those two again."

Zack: "Hold on. You guys have been here before?"

Zordon: "Yes, Zack. Long ago, I met Celestia in her time of need. For she, and Luna, were battling a creature that was the embodiment of Chaos itself."

Alpha: "I believe Discord was his name."

Zordon: "just as I granted you the power to defend your world, I too, granted her the means to defeat discord. The power I granted her were the very essence of Harmony itself."

Jason: "Did they ever defeat discord, or whatever his name was?"

Zordon: "Yes, but I could not stay for long after the battle. So, by right, and virtue, the elements of harmony belong to her, and her people."

Tommy: "So we have, Pegasi, Unicorns, Earth ponies, and Alicorns, and elements. What exactly does any of this have to do with us?"

Trini: "Yeah, shouldn't we trying to find a way home?"

Zordon: "And you shall, in time. But, in order to do so, I must speak with Celestia, and assess the situation. I fear that Rita had made the journey to this world as well. We mustn't let this world fall into Rita's power."

Jason: "We're Not gonna let that happen here, or on Earth"

Tommy: "You got that right."

Billy: "Affirmative."

Zack: "I'm in."

Trini: "Me too."

Kim: "Let's do this."

Jason: "Where do we start?"

Zordon: "Celestia resides in the castle within the capital of Canterlot. We will teleport you just outside of the city's walls, and out of sight. We wouldn't want to start a panic. You will make your way to the palace itself, and enter Celestia's throne room. From there, you must request her presence here. Good luck, Power Rangers. You mustn't fail. There is much at stake, and time is of the essence."

Zack: "But, what if we need to morph? Will this place have any effect on our powers?"

Alpha: "Your morphers should be functional. The blast from the device only affects organic material."

Zordon: "Remember, Rangers. You must refrain from using your powers until you have brought Celestia here. Unless it is absolutely necessary."

Jason: "Gotcha. We're out of here."

Alpha: "This should only take a few seconds."

With a few pressed buttons, the rangers were then teleported out of the command center, on their mission to find the Alicorn Princess.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**An Apple meets a Red Ranger **

At the gates of Canterlot, the elements of Harmony were approaching the front doors. Where to guards nodded their heads at one another, and pushed the two doors in, allowing the girls, and spike to pass through. Once they were all inside, the doors were then shut behind them. They continued towards the thrones, where Princess Celestia, and Luna sat. Awaiting their fellow royalty to approach them. Twilight was about to reach the first step when Celestia got up from her throne, and made her way down the stairs.

Celestia: "Twilight, it's so good to see you again."

The white Alicorn ruler, embraced her violet student, as if she were a long lost sibling.

Twilight: "I've missed you, too. Princess."

Celestia: "Please, call me by my name. We are both Alicorns after all."

Twilight: "Sorry, I'm still getting used to the title."

Celestia: "Don't worry. These things take time."

Twilight: "Now, princess, I mean Celestia. About your letter."

Celestia: "Yes, well. I'm glad you brought that up."

Celestia turned to the elements, and cleared her throat.

Celestia: "We've been receiving reports of changlings, roaming about Equestria. They've all been discovered heading towards Canterlot. Although those few have been caught, and are being held. I fear there may be more out there. Right inside the city, as we speak this very minute."

Applejack: "Yah don't suppose Chrysalis is planning' on taking Canterlot again, do yah princess?"

Celestia: "I'm not sure. From what our forces say, some of the changlings have deserted their queen, while few others regrouped with her in outer territories."

Twilight: "What would you have us do, Celestia?"

Rainbow Dash: "Yeah, we take on bug face. Just say the words."

Celestia: "While I admire you fighting spirit, Rainbow Dash. I must advise you all to heed caution, for the mean time. Now, I want you all to go out, and enjoy the city. I will summon you here again, once I have any word on Chrysalis, or a potential invasion plan."

Twilight: "Are you sure that's the wisest decision, Princess?"

Celestia: "There's nothing more we can do but wait, and see if she strikes. Since you'll be staying here for a while, I thought you all could do something to pass the time. Other than being stuck in this empty room, waiting for who knows what."

Much to Twilight's fondness of her mentor, she would have liked to stay beside her. But, she knew Celestia was right. There was no point in waiting for war to knock on the door.

Twilight: "Alright princess. We'll try to keep a low profile. Come on girls."

Bidding her teacher farewell, Twilight regrouped with the other elements, and made their way towards the doors. Once they, cleared the door way, the massive doors shut. Celestia looked to the stain glass window to her right.

Celestia: "Be careful, my faithful student."

At the gates of the castle, Twilight, and her friends were discussing their plan of action.

Twilight: "Alright. The princess wants us to keep low. Spike and I are heading to the library, to catch up on some reading."

Spike: "Actually, I was planning on going with rarity. She said that she needed some help picking out some new outfits. So I…"

Twilight: "Alright then. I will be at the library."

Pinkie: "And, I'll be at the bakery. There's so many tasty treats I've got to try. ThisonetimeIsawahugepancakethatwasthesamesizeofacartwheelandMmph!"

Twilight had placed her hoof on Pinkie's lips, in order to calm down.

Twilight: "Okay. Thank you, pinkie pie."

Rainbow: "Flutters, and I'll be checking out the pet shop we passed on our way up here."

Fluttershy: "I'm sure we can find something for Tank and Angel."

Rainbow: "Yeah, I'm in need of restocking on Tank's food."

Twilight: "Oaky. Now Applejack…"

Applejack: "I'll just be wanderin' around. Maybe check on some of the competition 'round here."

Twilight: "Okay. We'll all meet back at the palace around sunset. If anyone runs into trouble, like changlings. Regroup where ever you can. Do not engage, unless you have no other option. Keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary."

They all nodded, and went their separate ways, with a sharp eye, and a steady hoof.

Meanwhile, Just outside of Canterlot, the six Rangers were approaching the main gate to the City of Canterlot. The continued into the city, observing the architecture, marveled at the unique detailing, and made their way to the established visitor's center. The others held back, when Jason made his way up to the counter. The Receptionist notice the young stallion approach, and noticed how attractive he looked.

Receptionist: "Hi there. What can I do for you, sugar cube?"

Jason: "Yeah, Hi. Do you guys happen to have a map of the city? My friends and I are new around here."

Receptionist: "Oh, sure. Here. This should help you and your friends."

The young mare hands over a common fold out map of Canterlot to Jason.

Receptionist: "I'm Lemon drop. Come back if you need anything else."

Jason: "Thanks. I'm Jason."

He waved his hoof, and left to regroup with his comrades.

Billy: "So, do you have a map we can use?"

Jason: "Yeah, Here."

He hands Billy the map. Who then unfolds it, revealing the layout of the entire capital.

Tommy: "Okay so we're here at the visitors' center, and the castles on the other side."

As the other rangers continued to study the map, Jason looks over for a second, and notices an Orange pony with blonde hair, and a cowboy hat. In all his years, he had not seen a girl of such beauty before. Then a sound caught his attention. The sounds of screams coming from his left. He turned to see a runaway cart approaching uncontrollably. He saw that the cart was heading straight towards the young mare. He had to act fast, without a word, Jason quickly walked from the group to warn the girl. The others looked away from the map, and saw Jason moving away from them.

Tommy: "Jason? Jason, Wait!"

Without responding to tommy's call, Jason continued his path towards the pony. His pace quickened as he saw the cart approach faster and faster. As if time had slown down, the red ranger called out to the cowgirl.

Jason: "LOOK OUT!"

The young mare turned to see the cart approaching her in its high speed. Her eyes widened, as if death stood right in front of her. For the first time, in this very moment, Applejack was scared stiff to the point where she couldn't move. As she braced for her fate, she felt a heavy force pressing against her, moving her from harm's way. As she fell out of harm's way, applejack saw the cart crash right into a brick wall, stopping the cart dead in its tracks. She looked back to find the source of the forceful push out of danger. To her surprise, she found a young colt in his prime on top of her. The two made eye contact, and Applejack began to blush a bright red.

Applejack: "Um, I, ah think you can get off me now. Partner."

Jason: "Hmm? Oh! Sorry."

Jason lifted himself of the ground and back on all four legs. He held out his hoof to the young apple girl. She grasped his hoof with hers, and pulled herself up from the cobblestone road.

Jason: "You okay?"

Applejack: "I wouldn't be if you hadn't showed up. Thanks."

Jason: "I sure you would've done the same thing in my shoes."

Applejack: "I'm sure of that two."

Jason: "My name's Jason."

Applejack: "I'm Applejack. It's nice to meet a fella like you."

Their attention was then drawn to a loud shout up on the hill where the cart came from. The cart's owner was yelling at a pony, who saw him push the cart down on purpose. When he threatened to call the guards, the pony threw a punch at the owner, and dashed up hill.

Applejack: "I recon that's the creep who launched that cart."

Jason: "What do you say about finding out?"

Applejack: "Fine by me."

Jason: "Come on."

In an instant, the two ponies made haste up hill, and hunt down the would be assassin on Applejack's life. Tommy and Kimberly saw Applejack, and Jason run past them.

Kimberly: "Jason, wait! Come Back!"

Seeing that Jason did not respond again, Kimberly started running after them. Tommy shortly followed, along with Trini, Zack, and Billy. The hunt for the attempted assassin was on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A Morphinomenal Battle**

Jason, and Applejack were hot on the trail of the assassin, as they chased him through the streets of Canterlot. Everywhere he ran, the crook ran through market place to market place. Throwing anything in their path that'll slow them down. However, the two ponies avoided each of his attempts. The assassin comes to a corner leading into a dark alley way. Naturally, the heroes continued their pursuit of him into the darkness. His running had ended when the assassin had come to a solid brick wall. He turned to find the two ponies, standing in front of the only exit optional.

Applejack: "Alright, Just come quietly, and ah won't hoof you in the eye. We've got you trapped."

Assassin: "Oh is that so?"

The assassin then burst into green flames, and revealed himself to be a changeling. Applejack's eyes widened in surprise. Jason continued to observe the creature's form, and turned to his companion.

Jason: "What exactly is that thing?"

Applejack: "That there's a Changling. They take the form of any pony they want, and feed of the positive emotions of others."

He continued to observe the creature, and its insect like structure.

Jason: (thought) *_Man, I thought putties were ugly._* "So, you think we can take him?"

As he finished that question, several more changlings appeared from the shadows, drawing closer, and closer

Applejack: "Not, when he has help."

The two of them slowly began to back out of the alley, hoping to get out before the changlings try anything on them. Just as they retreated halfway back, Jason's communicator jingled its tune. He looked to his hoof. Applejack was baffled at the small device on his hoof. She had never seen a watch like that before.

Jason: "Yeah?"

Applejack: "Why in tarnation are you talkin' to ya watch at a time like this?!"

Zack: _"Jason, Its Billy. Where are you?"_

The young mare became baffled by the small wrist device. Did she just hear a voice come from there?

Applejack: "Did.., did your watch just talk?"

Jason: "It's not a watch. It's a communicator. My friend's on the other line."

The two continued to back away from the advancing changlings.

Jason: "We're on our way to the palace. We've got company."

Billy: _"Putties?"_

Applejack: "Changlings."

Billy: _"Who's that?"_

Jason and Applejack stooped in their tracks, as the changlings began to circle around them. The looked all around, hoping to find a way out of the circle. Jason turned back to his communicator, then back to Applejack. They looked at one another in realization.

Applejack: "Any ideas, partner?"

Jason: "We're gonna have to fight our way out."

Applejack: "I was afraid you'd say that. Tell your friend to head for the library, and find Twilight Sparkle. She'll know what to do"

Jason nodded and looked back to the small contraption.

Jason: "You got all that, Billy?"

Billy:_ "Clear as day. I'll head over there. The others will be at the palace gates."_

Jason: "Gotcha. We're on our way."

He then turned away from his communicator, and the two ponies back into one another, back to back. Waiting for the changlings to make the first move.

Jason: "You know any karate?"

Applejack: "I do recall readin' some books on it. Used it once or twice before."

Jason: "It'll do."

Jason and Applejack were now on their hind legs, ready to use whatever skills they have against their enemy. Within a matter of seconds one of the changlings leaped upon the two. However, Applejack managed to repel the attacker with her apple bucking kick she's master back on sweet apple acres. Another Changling charged right at Jason, who countered it with a tornado kick. As the changlings pressed their attack, Jason and Applejack continued their defense with all their might. Punch after punch, kick after kick, and block after block, the two of them managed to incapacitate the group for a little bit. The changlings did not stay down for long. Slowly but surely, they began to raise themselves from the ground. The two ponies saw that this was their only chance of escaping. They took their chance and bolted out of the darkened alley way.

Using what energy they had left, Jason and Applejack dashed through the streets of Canterlot, to the palace gates, where their friends should be about now. They were approaching the gates, and found that they were the only ones there. The grinded to a halt at the closed gate. Wondering where their friends could be. There was a buzzing sound in the distance behind them, and screams of terror were not far behind. They turned to see a horde of Changlings headed right for them there were only 20 or so. But Jason knew this was more than he can handle.

Jason: "Come on, guys, where are you?"

Applejack: "Twilight, don't fail me now."

The Changling horde was approaching fast, and there was nowhere for them to run. Jason, looked at Applejack, and she looked back.

Jason: "It's been nice knowing you."

Applejack: "Same here."

The two braced for impact, when suddenly several shots were fired at the horde. They turned to find that Twilight, Tommy, and the others were charging right at them. Jason and Applejack looked at them with faces of relief.

Jason: "leave it to Billy to arrive in the nick of time."

Applejack: "I suppose Twilights the same."

The horde began to back away from the approaching group. They looked at one another, and in unison, nodded their heads. They then dashed out of the city limits, back to their queen and master.

The group of friends made their way to Jason and Applejack, ensuring that they were alright.

Tommy: "Jason, are you guys alright?"

Jason: "Yeah. We're fine."

Kim: "Next time, don't run off on us like that."

Jason: "Sorry, I…"

Applejack: "It was mah fault. If Jason here didn't noticed that runaway cart, I'd probably be dead by now."

Twilight made her way to Jason and the other rangers, so she could further her examination of Applejack's new friend.

Twilight: "I see you're acquainted with Jason is it?"

Turning her attention to the red ranger.

Jason: "Yeah. I'm Jason. This is Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Zack, and Trini."

The five of Jason's friends either nodded or waved their hooves, and a greeting gesture.

Twilight: "Well, you did save my friend's life so. I can at least introduce to me and my friends. I'm Twilight Sparkle. This is my assistant Spike."

The little dragon waved at the six rangers sheepishly.

Twilight: "This is Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and…"

Pinkie Pie: "I'm PINKIE PIE!"

The ranger were startled by her randomly popping out above them, and pressing her face up against Jason's.

Pinkie Pie: " ' 'meverypony'sbestfriend, andI'venverseenyouguysatanyofmyparties.

She then gasped for air, then turned her attention to their belts.

Pinkie Pie: "Oh, neat belts! Where'dyougetthem? Fromsomegiantblueheadedinteredimensionalbeingcaughtinatimewarp, andyouusethemtobecomesomesortofsuperheroes?"

Pinkie let out a gasp.

Pinkie pie: "I know what this is. It's a crossover!"

They all looked at her with confused looks on their faces.

Kim: "Is she always like this?"

Rarity: "Believe me, you have no idea."

Just then the gate opened up, and Princess Celestia walked outside with a couple of guards at her side. Much to her surprise, the danger had past. She looked to Twilight for answers for the past event.

Celestia: "Twilight, I heard the commotion. Tell me what's happened."

Applejack: "Ah can explain it, yer highness. I was nearly ran over by what ah thought was a runaway cart. And ah would have been 6 feet under if it weren't fer Jason here, pushing me to the side. It turned out that a changling pushed the cart at me. So, he and I chased that critter down to a alley. It lured us into an ambush. Turns out Jason here's some martial arts expert. So we made a run for it here, and Twilight and the others came here along with Jason's friends here."

Celestia: "And the Changlings?"

Rainbow: "Ran off, with their tail between their legs."

Celestia turned her attention to the new ponies in town, and bowed her head to them.

Celestia: "I wish thank you, and your friends for aiding my student and her friends. Please if there's anything you need…"

Billy: "Actually, your highness. There is something you could do."

She turned her attention to the blue ranger, who then stepped forward to her.

Celestia: "And, what would that be?"

Just then, Jason's communicator jingled it's tune. He held up his hoof, so he can speak into the mike. He knew that it would be alpha, at the command center.

Alpha: _"Come in, Rangers. We picked up a ruckus in Canterlot. Are you alright?"_

Jason: "We're okay, Alpha. We're here with the princess now."

Celestia's eyes widened, as she heard the name Alpha come up in Jason's response. She moved in closer to the communicator.

Celestia: "Alpha? Alpha 5, is it really you?"

Alpha: _"Princess? It is you. Oh, it's so nice to hear you soothing voice again, your highness."_

Celestia: *Giggles* "It's good to hear you too, Alpha."

She returned her gaze to Jason, knowing that these ponies have been sent by Zordon for a reason.

Celestia: "I see you are in Zordon's good company. He sent you to find me and bring me to him. Am I correct?"

Jason nodded in reliance to the Alicorn. Twilight looked at her teacher baffled.

Twilight: "Princess, who's this "Zordon"? Do you know him?"

Celestia: "Indeed I do. He's an old friend of mine. I would like for you and your friends to meet him with me."

She looked to Jason, who nodded that her request would be accepted. He then turned back to his communicator, and spoke into the mike.

Jason: "Alright, Alpha. We have the princess, and her friends. Ready to teleport us back?"

Alpha: _"It'll all be ready, I just need to lock on to all 14 of you. This should take a second."_

Within seconds, the Ranger, Princess Celestia, and the elements were then teleported form the spot, and brought back to the command center of Zordon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Catching up.**

The rangers, and their pony guests had finally arrived back at the command center. Twilight could only marvel at the technological wonders that were established in front of her. She noticed the Princess was walking towards a large column of light, where she then stop and continued to observe it. Twilight returned to her observations of the large computer systems.

Twilight: "What is this place?"

Billy: "This the command center for us, my friends and I were brought here by Zordon to…"

Just then, pinkie pie pooped in from underneath the two book worms and pressed her face close the blinking lights that flashed a multitude of colors.

Pinkie Pie: "Ooooh. What's this button do?"

Throwing caution into the wind, the pony then began to randomly pressed buttons, and flipped switches.

Fluttershy: "Oh…, uh.., Pinkie? I don't think you should be…"

As she continued to do so, Alpha 5 had walked in and turned to discover to his horror that Pinkie was playing around with the controls.

Alpha: "Oh no no no no no no! You must touch those! Gaaaaaahhh!"

The robot then tripped over his own feet, and landed face first onto the ground. Everyone else looked to see that Alpha was down on the ground. Billy and Twilight came to the robots aid, and helped him back on his feet. Twilight then looked at the mechanical being in amazement.

Twilight: "Oh, my, gosh. Is this a fully sentient…?"

Billy: "Multifunctional automaton? Affirmative."

While the other ponies continued to observe the robot, Fluttershy made her way towards Celestia, and the beacon of light. She looked at the princess, wondering why she was drawn to that pillar of light.

Fluttershy: "Princess, are you alright?"

Shortly after a flash of light glowed revealing athe projection of a headed being looking down upon them.

Zordon: "Greetings princess."

Fluttershy: "EEEEEEKKK!"

Fluttershy dashed away from the head, and hid herself under one of the computer counters. Tommy knelt down to her eye level, and presented his hoof.

Tommy: "It's okay. He's not going to hurt you. I promise you."

The shaking pony slowly reached for his hoof, and came out of her hiding spot. The others gathered. Close, and drew their attention towards Zordon. A smile came over Celestia's face. A smile she had not seen since Princess Luna had returned home.

Celestia: "Zordon. It's really good to see you again old friend. You've been gone a long time."

Zordon: "Indeed. I sense much has changed since my departure from your world."

Rainbow: "Hold on there, baldy. Who the hay are you, and how do you know the princess?"

Twilight gave her friend a scolding look

Twilight: "Rainbow Dash! Don't insult the floating head."

Zordon: "It's quite alright. I am Zordon. An interdimensional being caught in a time warp."

Alpha: "And my name is Alpha 5."

Zordon: "Long ago, I came to this world in a time where your princess was engaged in battle against the being you call discord. I granted her, and Luna the means to defeat, The…"

Twilight: "Elements of Harmony?"

Zordon: "Correct. A student of History, I see."

Celestia: "This is Twilight Sparkle. My former student, and fellow Alicorn."

Twilight bowed her head in respect.

Celestia: "She, and her friends now bare the Elements. Each based upon their traits, and actions Applejack here bares the element of Honesty. Her truthful ways have made her one of the finest ponies I've ever known."

Applejack nodded towards Zordon, and winked.

Celestia: "Rarity holds the element of generosity, and a marvelous dress maker in all of Equestria."

Rarity: "Your highness. You're being too kind. I may be good. But, I still need work."

Celestia: "Pinkie pie, here is the element of Laughter."

Pinkie: "And best party planner, ever! Thatremindsme!IhavetothrowyouguysawelcomingpartywhenIgetbacktoponyville."

Rainbow: "Chill, pinkie. I'm Rainbow Dash. My element is loyalty. I'm also the fastest Flyer in all of Equestria. Fluttershy here bares Kindness. She's really good with animals from mice to dragons."

Fluttershy: *Waving at Zordon* Um, Hi."

Twilight: "I'm Twilight Sparkle. I represent the element of magic, and this is my assistant, and close friend spike."

Spike: *waving* "Hello."

Zordon: "It is a pleasure to meet you all. But, now princess. I must inform that I did not come for a social call. I bring you grave new of the up most importance."

Celestia: "What is it, Zordon? What news have you brought me?"

Zordon: "I fear that due to an unfortunate incident, my friends and I have been transported here from another universe."

The ponies gasped and whispered amongst one another.

Twilight: "You're all from another universe?"

Zordon: "Indeed. I fear that not only were we teleported here. But also a great evil as well. Everyone, Turn to the viewing globe behind you. For it will show all that you need to know."

As instructed, Celestia, the elements, Rangers, Alpha and spike all turned to the viewing globe, and watched as is showed images of the new threat to Equestria, while Zordon explained to them.

Zordon: "This is Rita Repulsa, an intergalactic sorceress that is bent on universal domination. With the help of her henchmen, and putty patrollers, she plans on conquering any planet she see fit. To battle Rita, I had selected these young adults to form an elite fighting force, who draw their power from the ancient creatures known as Dinosaurs."

Twilight: "Dinosaurs?"

Trini: "They were a race of prehistoric animals that died of before civilization."

Zordon: "They draw their power from their power morphers. Much like your elements, ponies. They raise their morphers to the sly calling upon the name of their dinosaur. With these morphers, they can unlock, a universe of power, and command a fleet of fighting machines called zords. With these powers, they come together to morph into a force known to one and all as the Power Rangers."

Rarity: "Morph?"

Billy: "Metamorphosis."

Trini: "It means to change."

Rarity: "Oh."

Twilight: "Amazing."

Pinkie: "Cool."

Rarity: "I still not quite sure about all this. Mr. Zordon, is it?"

Zordon: "Allow me to continue. Jason is bold, and powerful. He controls the Red Tyrannosaurus Dinozord."

The viewing globe showed the image of Jason's Dinozord. Twilight gasped, as her eyes widened.

Twilight: "Princess, that's the creature I saw in my dream. I knew it had to mean something."

Celestia: "And so it has, my student."

They returned to observe the viewing globe.

Zordon: "Zack is both clever, and brave. He controls the Black Mastodon Dinozord."

The globe now showed Zack's mastodon to the ponies.

Applejack: "That there's one big ol' elephant."

Zack: "You have no idea."

Zordon: "Kimberly is Graceful, and smart. She flies the Pink Pterodactyl Dinozord."

Now, the globe displayed Kimberly's zord.

Rainbow: "It's cool, an' all. But, I bet that you, and your zord aren't faster than me."

Kimberly: "We'll have to settle that argument some time."

Rainbow: "You're on."

The two girls shook hooves, and returned their gaze to the viewing globe.

Zordon: "Billy is Patient, and wise. He masters the Blue Triceratops Dinozord."

The globe now showed the Triceratops zord, charging through the desert plains.

Fluttershy: "Oh, my."

Zordon: "Trini, agile, and fierce. The Yellow Saber Tooth Tiger Dinozord is hers."

The globe showed Trini's zord in all its glory.

Pinkie: "It must have one big litter box."

Trini couldn't help but giggle at pinkie's comment.

Zordon: "And Tommy here, is Loyal, and skilled. The mighty Green Dragonzord if his to command."

The viewing globe displayed the Dragonzord as it roared its mighty roar. Spike couldn't help but look up to Tommy as an idol.

Spike: "Wow, you're a dragon guy? That's awesome. I'm a dragon."

Tommy knelt down to make eye contact with spike face to face.

Tommy: "I guess I am, little guy. I'm Tommy."

He held out his hoof.

Spike: "Spike the Dragon, at your service."

Spike, in return, grasped Tommy's hoof, and the two shook hands. Then they returned to the globe, as Zordon continues to explain.

Zordon: "Just as the 6 of them work together, so to do their zords. When needed. The Power Rangers will only look to the power of the Dinozords, who form the mighty Megazord."

The viewing globe then displayed the Megazords transformation into its final mode.

Rainbow: "Power morphers, Megazords, space witches? Like we haven't got problems of our own."

Celestia turned back from the viewing globe, and walked back to Zordon.

Celestia: "It's true. We've been having trouble with a Changling queen named Chrysalis. I fear she may be planning another invasion of Canterlot. We stopped her before. But, I fear that her war will only put strain on our moral."

Zordon: "That is why we intend to find our way back to our own universe, before Rita can cause any more trouble than you already have on your plate."

Billy looked to twilight, hoping to find a solution for their dilemma.

Billy: "Excuse me, Miss Sparkle. But, you don't happen to know anything that can help us get back to our world, have you?

The Alicorn could only shake her head in a disappointing matter.

Twilight: "I'm afraid not. We don't have much knowledge of Inter dimensional travel. I'm sorry."

Jason: "So, we're stuck here."

Billy: "affirmative."

Everyone looked disappointment. They knew that they could possibly be stuck in Equestria, forever. Alpha suddenly jolted only a few seconds later.

Alpha: "Perhaps not. I have an idea. It's a long shot, and it will take time. But, I'm certain that'll work in the end."

Kim: "Well, what's the idea, Alpha?"

Zack: "Yeah, anything that'll get us home's worth a shot."

Alpha: "I may be able to construct a device that may send us back to our reality, and taking Rita with us."

Celestia: "How long will it take to be ready for you to use it?"

Alpha: "16 months, 20 at most."

Kim: "Can you get it done in hours? My parents are gonna think that I've disappeared."

Tommy: "She's right. Our families are going to be worried about us."

Billy: "I don't think that'll be a problem."

Everyone turned their attention to Billy, who was monitoring one of the computer monitors.

Celestia: "What do you mean by that?"

Zack: "Yeah, what's the deal?"

Billy waved his hand, gesturing the others to come see the monitor. He continued to observe the screen when he highlighted the specific parts of the screen.

Jason: "So, what've you got?"

Billy: "Well, I looked up the profile from our world, and found that the earth, as well, as our universe simply grinded to a halt."

Trini: "You mean that time itself simply stopped?"

Billy: "Affirmative."

Kim: "But, how?"

Alpha: "It's possible that the time device created a disturbance in the fabric of space and time, preserving everything within our universe in perfect stillness at the exact time of the incident. Once we return to earth, the tear in the space time continuum will be restored, and life can continue as it was when the device malfunctioned. In other word, o one will know you've been gone"

The ranger looked to one another with mixed feelings.

Zack: "Well, that's one problem less to worry about."

Trini: "Yeah. Bit, do you think we can last 20 months here?"

Tommy: "What other choice do we have?"

Celestia: "While you're all in Equestria, I believe my student, and her friends can provide you with a place for you all to stay. But, you must follow our laws, as any other pony would. I also would to purpose an alliance with each other. While you're here, I'd like for you to keep watch over Ponyville, the home of twilight and her friends. Should Rita, or Chrysalis think about invading Equestria, I would like all 13 of you to be there to protect the other ponies from harm. Will aid us in our time in need, Rangers?"

The rangers looked at one another, except for Jason. He just stared at Celestia, and was the first one to step up to her.

Jason: "Princess, it would be an honor to help you, and your ponies."

The others soon turned to Jason, who volunteered to the task at hand.

Kim: "You sure you want to do this, Jason?"

Jason: "Guys, Zordon chose us to save the world, and protect others from Rita, or anyone else who'd want to hurt them."

Tommy: "Jason's right."

The green ranger then took his place next to Jason.

Tommy: "I say we do it, for the earth, and Equestria."

Zack nodded, knowing they were right, from the start.

Zack: "I'm in."

Soon Billy came to the same conclusion.

Billy: "Affirmative."

Trini: "Me too."

Kim: "Count me in."

Soon all the rangers had agreed to Celestia's terms, without any other second thoughts, what so ever.

Celestia: "It's settled then. I welcome you all to Equestria, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers."

She then bowed her head to them, and they bowed back.

Zordon: "Remember the 3 rule Power Rangers, as you would on Earth."

Twilight: "Would it be alright if you stated those rules for us?"

Zordon: "Certainly. Rule 1: Never use your powers for personal gain. Rule 2: Never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you to. Rule 3: Keep your identities secret. No may know that you are a power Ranger."

Celestia: "If you would allow me, Zordon. I must inform my sister, Luna, of their identities. So she will not be so suspicious of their activities. I will also have to inform my niece, Princess Cadence of the crystal empire. Should she need any help, she would only have to look for the elements and Rangers in Ponyville."

Twilight: "My brother is captain of the guard, and my brother, and cadence's husband. Surely He'd need to know who they are, if he needs help."

Zordon: "Equestria is your home, your highness. You have the right to inform those who you would need to, and only those who absolutely must know."

Celestia: "Those are the only ones I need to inform. I will notify my guards to grant your rangers access to any area they need to enter. Within reason of course, and without exposing their identities."

Twilight: "Your secrets are safe with us."

Applejack: "Ya' darn right they are."

Fluttershy: "I wouldn't tell a soul."

Rainbow Dash: "I can keep secrets better than anyone."

Pinkie Pie: "I pinkie promise to keep you powers a secret. Cross my heart, hope to stick a cupcake in my eye."

Rarity: "You won't hear a peep out of me."

Celestia: "It's settled then, you'll all be heading for Ponyville in the morning. Tonight, I welcome you to stay in my palace."

Tommy: "Thank you your highness."

Celestia: "Please call me Celestia. Any friend of Zordon is a friend of mine."

Jason: "Alright we're out of here."

Alpha: "Just let me ready the teleporter, everyone, this should only take a few seconds."

Zordon: "Good luck to you all, and may the power protect you all."

Pinkie Pie: "When we get to Ponyville. I'm gonna throw you guys the biggest Welcome to Ponyville party there ever was."

With a few switches flipped, and buttons pressed, the Rangers, and their new found allies were then teleported to the palace walls of Canterlot. Taking their first step in a new world, and new adventure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Of Putties and Changlings**

In the desert lands of Equestria, there was a mountain border. Within those mountains was the newly founded castle of Rita Repulsa. On the balcony, the ponified Rita Repulsa gazes through her telescope, familiarizing with the territory. While Baboo, and Squat carry out an argument about the time device.

Baboo: "This is all your fault, Squat!"

Squat: "What, my fault? You're the one who walked into Rita."

Baboo: "You should've warned me."

The two ponified monsters continued to bicker to one another, agitating the evil empress up to the point of exploding right in front of them.

Rita: "WILL YOU MONKEY FACED NIT WITS SHUT UP!"

The both of them backed from the witch, and backed into Goldar, who now had a Griffin like form in this world. He then shoved them to the floor, and made his way to his queen.

Goldar: "You summoned me, my empress?"

Rita: "Yes, I want you to take putty patrollers, and scout the area."

Goldar: "As you command my empress."

Rita: "Finster! Have you finished those putties yet?!"

Finster continues to craft his ponified putty patrollers, and places the last ones on the monstermatic.

Finster: "Yes my queen. This should only be a moment."

The turns the wheel, loading the putties into the monstermatic, pulls the lever, and the monstermatic fires up, and begins to pop out Rita's unicorn putties.

Rita: "And, Goldar. If you happen to come across any sentient beings from here. Bring them to me alive."

Goldar: "Yes, My empress."

Goldar saluted his queen, then disappeared to lead his scouting party, in the hopes of finding the power rangers, and eliminate them.

2 miles away from the castle, Goldar's party were searching the rocky terrain, finding no signs of intelligent life. The putties were turning each stone, checking every bush, looking in every hole.

Goldar: "Keep searching. They're bound to be around here."

As the putties continued their search, hidden from their vision were two Changling scouts. They were also patrolling the area for any intruders that would be a threat to their hive. The continued to observe the strange clay creatures, and their commander. The constantly ducked down from time to time to evade being spotted.

Changling 1: "We must get word to the queen. Head back to the hive, and report our discovery."

His companion nodded, and prepared for flight back to the changling hive. The first changling remained hidden, and continued his observation. A cracking rang from below him, the ground was about to give way from time, and the mass of the rocks. He was caught in a land slide, and he was tossed from his hiding spot, and right into the middle of Goldar's path. The putties, and Goldar noticed the disturbance, and saw the insect like creature in front of them.

Goldar: "Putties, cease it, before it gets away."

As instructed by the griffin, the clay made putties encircled the changling, and bound him tightly. Goldar cleared the lot out of his way, and continued to inspect his prize.

Goldar: "What have we here? Some sort of Big thing, are you?"

Changling: "I am changling scout of her majesty, Queen Chrysalis. I order you to unhand me at once, or face her majesty's wrath."

Goldar: "Silence! I've been order by my empress to find an intelligent life form, like you, and bring you to her. Putties, take our prize back to the palace."

The putties grabbed each side of the bound changling with their magic, and carried off their prisoner to Rita.

Meanwhile back at the hive, Chrysalis sat on her throne of stone, pondering her next strike against Celestia, while awaiting news from Canterlot. There was a knock at the large wooden doors. She nodded at the guards to open it. As they did, the Changling scout bolted into the throne room, right to his queen.

Chrysalis: "Ah, my most trusted scout. What news have you brought me?"

Changling: "Your majesty. My accomplice and I have just spotted several unknown creatures approaching from the south east. One of them looked like a griffin in gold armor, while the others were unicorns. But, they didn't look like any normal unicorns."

Chrysalis: "And, what of your accomplice?"

Changling: "He remained behind to continue the observation. But, I fear he may need assistance."

The queen looked at her spy, and smiled upon him. She placed on hoof on his shoulder, as she sat up from her throne.

Chrysalis: "Guards, ready a small platoon. I will be accompanying this scout to the sight of their encounter."

The guards saluted, and made their way down the hallway towards the barracks.

Chrysalis: "Come. Lead me to where you and your partner last saw the creatures."

The two of them made their way out of the throne room, and into the hall.

An hour later, the Scout, followed by his queen, and troops made it to the sight of their encounter.

Changling: "This is where we were stationed. They must have captured him, and took him away."

Chrysalis: "Indeed."

She nodded to her commander, who signaled the troops to fan out, and looked for any signs of their missing comrade, and his kidnappers. Several minutes of searching later, a guard had shouted out for the queen.

Guard: "Your majesty, over here."

Chrysalis, the scout, and the commander made their way to the guard. Once they arrived, he pointed at the ground, right at footprints as well as drag markis in the desert soil.

Scout: "They must've taken him to where ever they came from."

Commander: "What do you want us to do, you highness?"

Chrysalis looked closer at the tracks, and examined their pattern forwards towards the further parts of the canyon.

Chrysalis: "We follow these tracks. Hopefully, they'll lead us to whoever, or whatever has taken our fellow Changling. Hopefully, we can ally ourselves, and take Equestria for all Changlings!"

The troops cheered for their queen, and so began their march towards the lair of Goldar, and his queen. In the hopes of befriending the mysterious beings into an alliance that would benefit Chrysalis, and her people in the hopes of Defeating Princess Celestia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Accommodations**

The next morning, the elements, and their ranger friends were making their way towards the train station, in the hopes of catching the early train for Ponyville. The girls all had their bags packed, and saddled on their backs. Except for rarity, who pack the most backs, and asked spike to carry them for her. But, he didn't mind at all. The group made it to the ticket counter, and Twilight approached the ticket master.

Ticket Guy: "Good morning your highness. What can I do for you today?"

Twilight slides a scroll through the opening in the glass window.

Twilight: "Princess Celestia has arranged us to be on the first train to Ponyville. She asked me to present you with these papers. She assures you that all expense will be paid."

He then unfolds the scroll, briefed through it, and looked back to the Alicorn.

Ticket Guy: "Well, it appears that everything's in order. Here you are. You all have a nice day."

The tickets were then slid to Twilight, and she gave them to each pony, and spike. They then made their way towards the only train that was there in there station. Each of them handed the conductor their ticket, and then stepped aboard one by one. Once aboard, the train departed for its stop for Ponyville. Sometime had passed since the departure from Canterlot, and the Ponies and rangers were inside of the dining car, each of the ponies were seated next to their nearly equivalent ranger counter parts. Rainbow dash and Pinkie pie sat with Zack and Kimberly. Applejack, and Twilight sat across from Jason, and Billy. While Tommy, and Trini shared a table with Rarity, Spike, and Fluttershy. Each group engaged in their own conversations, while they ordered their breakfasts.

Twilight: "Sorry about not being able to eat at Canterlot. It was important for us be on the earliest train to Ponyville. With Rita and Chrysalis around…"

Jason: "It's okay. We understand."

Billy: "Affirmative. I'm still astounded by your technological accomplishments."

Twilight: "You've never been on a train before?"

Billy: "I have before. Just not ones constructed by ponies with no pose able thumbs, or even hands at that matter."

Twilight: "I suppose that it is by your standards. That reminds me, I'd like to know a little bit about your world."

Billy: "Certainly. Where we come from, we were a race called humans, an ape like species with little body hair. We came from a small town called Angel Grove. We usually hang around the Fitness center, and smoothie bar ran by our friend Ernie."

Twilight: "You're from the human world? Oh, my Gosh."

Applejack: "You know what he's talkin about?"

Twilight nodded her friend in reply in seconds.

Twilight: "I've read about them in the library. I've also been to the human world as well."

Jason: "You've been to our world before. I thought you said that you guys don't know anything about interdimensional travel."

Twilight: "I said we don't know much. But, in the Crystal empire, where my brother, and sister in law rule. There's a portal that can transport any pony into an alternate reality where every pony in this universe were human versions of themselves. I would have told you sooner, if I'd recognize you from there."

Billy: "She's telling the truth. I asked her that same question last night, while Twilight and I were doing some research about Equestria."

Jason nodded at his friend, knowing that Billy was telling the truth about the portal.

Twilight: "That reminds me. Billy, I'd like for you to stay with me while in Ponyville, You can continue your research in the library I have in the castle."

Billy: "Thank you. I'd be glad to accept your offer. I'd certainly like to know more about Equestria."

The waiter returned with their morning meal of Daisy pancakes, hash browns, and fresh fruit. The groups of friends dug in to the hot food.

Applejack: "So Jason, Have you given any thought at all about where you'll be staying?"

Jason: "I thought that I'd make that decision after everyone else has."

Applejack: "Well, I could let you stay with me at Sweet Apple Acres. It's my family's apple farm that's just outside town. You'd probably have to pull your weight around the farm and all. But, the work comes with room and board. You'd earn some bits as well. It's the least I can do you for saving mah life."

Jason: "Sure. To tell you the truth, I actually sort of grew up on my grandparent's farm, during the summers when I was a kid. Though, I'm not sure what bits are."

Billy: "It's these little gold coins they use as currency."

Twilight: "Correct."

Applejack: "So, what do ya say? It mean a lot to me if you did decide to stay."

The blonde haired pony then began to use the puppy dog eyes on Jason. The red ranger couldn't help but smile uncomfortably due to her cuteness. He began to giggle nervously, in the hopes she stop looking at him. Alas, Jason knew he had to yield to her terms, when he finally clamed himself.

Jason:" Okay, okay…., I stay with you."

Applejack: "You're not gonna regret it, Jason. I guarantee it."

Jason: "I'm sure I won't. Just no more puppy eyes."

Applejack: "It's a deal."***in thought*** _Works every time._

Just behind Twilight and Applejack, pinkie Pie and Rainbow dash were conversing with Zack and Kimberly.

Pinkie: "This is just so exciting! Weallbehavingsuperpoweredfriendslivingwithus!"

Rainbow: "Whoa, there pinkie. Just take a chill pill. So Kim, Zack, you guys given any thought if you'd want to crash with me or pinkie?"

Zack: "If it's cool with you, maybe you and I could stick with you, maybe teach some moves."

Kim: "Yeah, Zack's a pretty good dancer. You should see him, when he gets into a groove."

Rainbow: "Not that I wouldn't mind. But, Zack's an earth pony, and where I live is in Cloudsdale. It's not far from Ponyville, but it's only accessible to pegasi, and Alicorns.

Zack: "I see."

Pinkie: "That's okay. Zack can come with me. He can help me plan for the party, and help around the bakery. OH, he and I should have a dance off at the party."

Rainbow: "You should see pinkie at one of her parties. She's an animal."

Zack: "Sounds neat. I'll have to see that for myself."

Kim: "I guess I'm with you, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow: "Good. I'll need to know my competition better."

Two tables down were Fluttershy and Rarity. They two were holding a somewhat interesting conversation with Trini, and Tommy.

Fluttershy: "So, you guys fight Rita's monsters? It must be scary not knowing what'll come next."

Trini: "It can be. But, you'd get used to it most of the time."

Rarity: "I can begin to comprehend how you would do so. But, enough about our troubles. I was wondering If either of you would like to stay with me, in my boutique."

Tommy: "Well, Fluttershy asked me if I'd go with her. It wouldn't really matter to me, just as long as it's no trouble at all."

Fluttershy: "Oh, I wouldn't mind having you around Tommy. As long as you're alright with animals."

Tommy: "You mean you're a vet, or something like that?"

Rarity: "Close to it. She takes care of any animal that's in need. From mice, to even dragons themselves."

Fluttershy: "But, I wouldn't really know much about zords, though."

Trini: "Don't worry. Zordon will know how to care for them. I wouldn't suppose you'd want me as a guest."

Rarity: "And leave you out in the streets? Oh no, no, no, no! What kind of monster would I be if I didn't let you stay? You, my dear, are more than welcome to stay. I just hope you don't mind my cat, and my little sister, Sweetie Bell. Oh, and I must design something for you and your friends."

Trini: "What? You don't have to do that. I'm just fine staying at your home. But, an outfit's too much."

Rarity: "Nonsense. This'll be one of my greatest sets that I've ever made."

Trini: "But, why would you make us outfits for. We've only met yesterday."

Rarity: "Be that as it may. I can feel that we all have a good connection in some way. Besides, we can't have you go to the Grand Galloping Gala in the attire you have on."

Tommy: "The grand what?"

Fluttershy: "The Grand Galloping Gala. It's a party the princess holds up in Canterlot every year. It's a pretty fun party, and a great way to learn more about Equestria. Although, a couple years ago, we had some bad experiences. Nothing too terrible, just enough to laugh about it now. Although Rarity must've had the roughest time."

Rarity: "That's only because of that cold hearted nephew of Celestia, prince blueblood. He called my garments rubbish, and used me to save his own sorry silk. I despise him with every ounce of my life."

Trini: "Well, I don't know about this blueblood. But, I'm sure your designs are morphinomenal."

Rarity: "With your help it will."

Just then, the train jolted slightly, just enough to let the passengers now that they had arrived.

Fluttershy: "Oh, we're here."

The train had slowly pulled its way into the station, and came to a complete stop. The passengers departed from the train, including the ponies, and their ranger counterparts. Once they were off, they made their way towards town hall, and gathered in the town square.

Twilight: "Rangers, I welcome you to Ponyville."

The power rangers looked around, and observed their new environment. There was some slight mumbling among the group.

Zack: "Over all, it seems nice. Could us less pink though."

Twilight: "So has everyone decide who they'd partner with?"

Pinkie: "Zack and I have! Love to stay. But got to go. Come on, Zack!"

She then bit down on Zack's tail, and dashed towards sugar cube corner, dragging Zack along the way."

Twilight: "Okay, then…"

Applejack: "I'll take Jason with me, back to sweet apple acres."

With that said, Applejack the departed with the red ranger to her home on the farm.

Rarity: "Trini will be staying with me. Hope to see you all soon. Come along, Trini."

Trini: "Lead the way."

The two girls bid their farewells, and headed of for the Carousel Boutique."

Fluttershy: "Tommy has agreed to help me out with the animals, at my home. If that's alright with you, tommy."

Tommy: "Sure, I don't mind."

Fluttershy: "Um…, Okay then. Bye guys."

Then, the Pegasus, and unicorn departed for Fluttershy's cottage, and animal friends.

Rainbow: "Kim says she'll stick with me. I'll teach her the ropes about being a Pegasus, and who knows, she and I might run into the Wonderbolts."

Kin: "The who now?"

Rainbow: "I'll tell you more, when we get home."

Kim: "Race ya there?"

Rainbow: "Try and keep up."

In an instant, Rainbow Dash, and Kimberly bolted off to Cloudsdale, leaving Billy, and Twilight left in the bunch.

Twilight: "Come on. My home's not too far."

Billy: "Alright. Lead on."

The two eggheads departed from the town square, and made their short trek to the castle of Princess Twilight sparkle.

Meanwhile, back in the canyon, Chrysalis forces were coming up to a corner turn towards the newly established home of Rita Repulsa. When the palace was in sight. The changlings gasped and whispered among themselves, while their queen continued to observe the structure.

Chrysalis: "Soldier, was this here before our arrival into the canyon?"

Scout: "no your highness."

Chrysalis: "So, it would appear we have neighbors. Why don't we go and greet them, changling style."

The Horde cheered in a horrendous battle cry, and the swarm dashed into battle, and leaping into flight with their wings, ready to attack these unknown intruders.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Witches, queens, and changlings**

Within the palace walls of the evil Rita Repulsa, the sorceress herself was in the process of interrogating the captured changling scout. Baboo, and squat continued to observe the creature from a safe distance of both the changling, and their queen.

Rita: "So, tell me my pretty. Tell me of this world. I'd like to know more of my future kingdom."

Changling: "Your kingdom? Ha! This world rightfully belongs to my queen, Chrysalis, of the Changling Empire."

Baboo: "Oh, sounds scary."

Squat: "Scarier than you, your evilness."

Rita: "SHUT UP!"

Goldar: "Yes, silence. What would you have me do with this bug, my empress?"

Rita: "Take him to the prison hold. I'll have need for him later."

Just then, there was a shutter that could be felt all over the castle. In a constant streak, the tremors continued to shake the palace walls. The changlings eyes widened in anticipation. He knew that his queen had finally come for him.

Changling: "My queen has come. You're in trouble now."

Rita: "Shut up, you! Goldar, take some winged putty patrollers, and greet our guests."

Goldar: "Yes, my empress. Putties, to battle!"

With his orders given out, Goldar, and his putties made their way out Rita's balcony, and went out to meet Chrysalis's forces.

Outside of the castle, chrysalis forces continued their attack, firing their dark magic blasts at the newly founded castle. Despite their relentless effort, the spells appear to only shaken the foundations, and nothing more.

Chrysalis: "Keep up the assault. I want to know who we're dealing with."

Voice: "Well, why didn't you just ask?!"

The queen looked up to see on the balcony was the sorceress, Rita Repulsa.

Rita: "So you're the queen bee I've been hearing about."

Chrysalis: "What have you done with my scout? If you have so much as…"

Rita: "Save it, bug face. He's sitting comfortably in a nice cell. Now, Goldar, attack!"

As queued, Goldar's forces engaged the changling forces in the air. The putties clumsily flew in clashing horns with their opponents. Punch after punch, kick after kick, the two sides clashed in fierce combat. As the battle raged on, Rita casted multiple spells to aid her forces, she casted a horrendous storm. Spewing lightning down upon her foes, and firing magical blasts at any changling that got too close to her balcony. Goldar fought with all his might against each opponent, despite being in his griffin form. But, no matter how hard each side fought, neither side gained an advantage over one another. Chrysalis continued to gaze the battle, watching her warriors fight with all their power. But, she knew that it would not last for long, and she cried out to the galactic sorceress.

Chrysalis: "Sorceress!"

Rita turned her attention to the changling queen.

Rita: "What do you want?!"

Chrysalis: "I declare a cease fire. In the hopes of negotiation with you, if you'd allow it."

Back upon the tower, Finster approached his queen. In the hopes of talking sense into her.

Finster: "My queen. I implore you to accept the offer. She'll be of great use to us if we're to conquer both this world, and earth."

The witch stood there for a few seconds before looking back at chrysalis.

Rita: "Very well. I accept the cease fire. Goldar return your forces!"

Goldar: "Yes, my queen."

In an instant Goldar, and his putty patrollers vanished in an instant. The changling soldiers stood down, exhausted, and warn out. Then, two doors that were disguised in the rocky wall opened to the Changling queen, and her forces.

Rita: "Please, come in, and we'll chat. For now."

The queen made no hesitation, and made her way inside, followed by her soldiers. Once the last of the troops made it in thought he door, the entrance was sealed back, and blended into the rock.

Inside the walls of the fortress, Chrysalis was brought forth to Rita, who was sitting comfortably in a chair on her balcony. Goldar was standing on her left, while Baboo, and Squat were on her right. The changling approached the sorceress, in the hopes of reasoning with her.

Chrysalis: "your highness. I thank you for heeding my ceasefire. If I may ask, who are you?"

Rita: "I am Rita Repulsa, the future ruler of this retched place, and future ruler of the entire universe."

Chrysalis: "While I admire your ambitions, I am the future ruler of Equestria."

Rita: "Is that what this place is called? Ugh."

Chrysalis: "Indeed. I despise the name as much as I despise its ruler, Princess Celestia."

Rita: "So that's the ruler of this dump."

Chrysalis: "Yes, it's quite in need of my touch. Some ruins here and there. Endless food for my subjects."

Rita: "And that is?"

Chrysalis: "We, changlings, feed on the positive emotions of others to draw energy we need to survive. Now a days, changlings are not looked upon too kindly. Not that they ever were. I've tried countless times to conquer this land, and failed miserably. Due to those infernal Elements of Harmony."

Rita: "Elements of Harmony? They sound a lot similar to my little pest problem back on earth."

Squat: "Yeah, those power rangers kept getting the way of your plans."

Baboo: "They wouldn't be getting in the way if you'd help more."

Rita: "SHUT UP, YOU IDIOTS! I CAN'T THINK WITH ALL THAT BUZZING!"

Chrysalis turned to the source of the buzzing, which was a group of changlings approaching form the Distance.

Changling: "It's the party from Canterlot."

Rita: "May as well show them in."

The changling queen nodded, and flew off the balcony, to greet the returning flock. Once the swarm was inside. The leading changling stepped forward to his queen.

Changling: "My queen. We were detected by the elements and six others who were with them."

The queen changling looked to Rita, who became frustrated with the news.

Rita: "It must be those Power Rangers! So, they found themselves some friends, have they?"

Chrysalis: "It would appear, our foes have joined forces. This could be a problem for the both of us."

Rita: "I'm not one for alliances. But, If we did unite, I can provide you with my putty patrollers, and whatever monster Finster conceives…"

Chrysalis: "And, I can provide the knowledge of all of Equestria to our forces. But know this, Equestria is mine, and mine alone."

Finster: "We may as well let her have it. Baboo, and I are currently working on ways of getting us back to the earth."

Baboo: "Yeah, we'll have the new time device up and ready. And with those rangers gone. No one'll be able to stop you."

Rita: "How long will that take?"

Baboo: "A year or so."

She frowned a bit at the two, and made a suggestive fist towards them, which made them flinch. But, then the look died away, and she turned back to Chrysalis with an evil smile.

Rita: "Very well. For now, we'll join forces, and crush those pimple face nit wits, and their midget horse friends too."

Chrysalis: "Agreed. I'm sure this'll be a fine partnership."

The two empresses' shook each other's hoof. Signifying their unholy alliance of world domination. Together, they will be more determined than ever to see their enemies vanquished, and see their reign of terror begin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Settling in**

Tommy, and Fluttershy were approaching her cottage. Tommy observed the simple structure. Though it was quite small, he thought that it'd be cozy. They came up to the front door, and Fluttershy opened the door. Tommy followed the Pegasus inside. He then continued to observe his new home.

Fluttershy: "Well, um… It's not much. But, its home."

Tommy: "I think it's nice."

Suddenly, tommy felt tapping on his leg. Below him was a small white rabbit. Kicking him. Fluttershy caught the rabbit with her gaze, she was not happy with the way angel was treating her guest.

Fluttershy: Angel! That's no way to treat a guest! Shame on you.

Tommy: It's okay. He's not doing any real harm.

Fluttershy: "Are you sure? I can get him to…"

Tommy: "Let him tire himself out. He's just not used to stranger, right?"

Fluttershy: "I suppose that's true. If you'd follow me, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

She nodded, and made her way up stairs. Tommy followed, while Angel continues to kick the green ranger as he made his way up stairs.

Back in Ponyville, Twilight and Billy were browsing through the library. Studying, and learning all that there is to know about Equestria. Billy couldn't believe how much Equestria was like earth in almost every way.

Billy: "This is incredible. This world is almost exactly like the world my friends and I are from."

Twilight: "How so?"

Billy: "For one thing, our atmospheres are equally ideal for maintaining life, we share almost identical architecture, and some of the names of your city's are just "ponified" versions of some of our cities. Like Fillydelphia. It almost sounds like a human city called Philadelphia."

Twilight: "I suppose so they do. I've read about some universe sharing similar features from one another, while remaining unique from each other."

Billy: "Well, then this proves it. Although not many peop..I mean ponies will agree to any of this since…"

Twilight: "You're ponies. Indeed. No matter. At least you and I know. Now, do you have any questions about anything, or do you have a good concept of our world?"

Billy: "I'm just confused about something. What's the grand galloping gala really about?"

Twilight: "The grand galloping gala is a party that celebrates the foundation of Equestria, and the completion of Canterlot castle, over a few thousand years ago."

Billy: "Interesting. And Rarity has some bad blood with this Blueblood right?"

Twilight: "Well, yeah. From what I've heard. He was kind of a jerk to her."

Billy: "How, exactly?"

Twilight: "You can ask her yourself. We're going over the Carousel Boutique. It's rarity's home. She wants to design your outfits for the gala."

Billy: "Alright. This should prove to be quite informative to both sides."

Twilight: Great, come on."

The two egg heads made their way out of the library, and down the main hall. On their way to Rarity's work place.

Meanwhile, at the front of sweet apple acres, Applejack, and Jason were coming up to the house. She could see in the distance Applebloom was practicing her martial arts. But, when her dog, Winona, ran up to greet the two followed. She was then followed by Applebloom. The dog barked happily, as she jumped on to applejacks legs.

Applejack: "I know, I know, silly. I'm glad to see you two."

Applebloom: "Applejack!"

The yellow filly ran up to her big sister, and embraced her with open hooves.

Applejack: "Hey, little sis. Did you behave while I was gone?"

Applebloom: "Yeah. I was good."

The filly turned to see the big stallion, next to her. She looked back to her older sister.

Applebloom: Who's this?

Applejack: "Applebloom, This is Jason Scott. He's gonna be living with us for a while. He kinda saved my life in Canterlot. His friends will be staying with the others. He'll be helping around here for a while."

Applebloom: "Oh, okay. Nice to meet you, Mr. Scott."

Jason: "Please, call me Jason."

Applebloom: "Alright, Jason."

Jason: "I couldn't help but notice you practicing Martial arts."

Applebloom: "You did?"

Applejack: "Sure did. Jason's actually a martial artist as well."

Applebloom: 'Really? You are?"

Jason: "Yeah. Perhaps since I'm gonna be here a while, would you mind if I trained with you some time?"

Applebloom: "Really?! You mean it?"

Old voice: "Now, what's this here racket goin' on?"

An older green pony came out of the farm house along with a large red stallion. They made their way to greet the returning applejack. It was Applejack's brother and grandmother, Granny Smith, and Big Macintosh.

Granny: "My, what do we have here? You got yer self a mighty fine catch there, missy."

Applejack: "Granny, Mac. This here's Jason. He and his friends are gonna be here in Ponyville for some time. Jason's agreed to work here for room and board. I hope it's alright granny."

The old mare inspected the stallion, gazing at each of the slightest details, and then turned back to her granddaughter.

Granny: "Well…, you certainly got the looks. But do you have the brawn, eh sonny?"

Jason: "I'm sure we'll find out. Won't we?"

Mac: "Eeeyup."

Granny: "Well, come on in. we'll show you to where you'll be sleepin'."

The apples, and red ranger made their way inside the house. They gave him the tour of the house. From the Living room, to the kitchen, and eventually to where he'll be sleeping. Jason stepped into his room, and placed his bag done by the foot of the bed.

Applejack: 'What do ya think?"

Jason turned to applejack, and smiled.

Jason: "It's perfect. It kinda makes me feel like I'm back on my grandma's farm, back home."

Applejack: "I'm glad to hear that."

Jason: "So, you guys grow, and harvest apples?"

Applejack: "Best darn apples in all Equestria."

Jason: I just have one question, how exactly do you get the apples down from the trees."

Applejack: "It's simple, we just buck'im."

Jason: "You.. What?"

Applejack: "Buck'im. We just kick the trees as hard as we can, and the apples fall to the ground."

Jason: "Oh…alright then. I can work with that."

Just then a gust of wind blew at them from the open window. The two turned to find Rainbow Dash, and Kimberly were hovering there, at the window.

Jason: "Kim, Rainbow, what's up?"

Kim: "It's Rarity. She sent us a note saying to Come by her shop for measurements, and designs for the…"

Rainbow: "Galloping Gala. It's only in a few days, so this is kinda of a last minute rush for her."

Applejack: "That's right, and if I know Rarity, which I do, she wouldn't want us late. Trust me partner."

Jason: "Alright. We'll be there."

Kim: "Neat. Lead the way, Rainbow dash?"

Rainbow: "Sure thing, pinky."

The two pegasi took off in a flash, and raced their way to the carousel Boutique.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Designed for Heroes**

At the Carousel Boutique, Trini and Rarity were discussing the themes of their outfits for the gala. Trini was describing the characteristics of each of the dinosaurs the rangers represented. She even drew up what the dinosaurs looked like, so Rarity would have the right concept to work with.

Rarity: "My. Word. These "Dinosaurs", as you call them, are quite intriguing. Bold, powerful, and fierce. Each one of them is giving me ideas for designs."

Trini: "Well, I'm glad to have been a help, Rarity."

The front door rang open, and the two girls looked to see that the other rangers, and elements made it on time for their measurements. Rarity went over to the group, and greeted them.

Rarity: "Oh, thank you all so much for being here."

Zack: "Hey, it's no problem."

Billy: "Affirmative."

Rarity: "Now, if you don't mind. Shall we get you all measured?"

The element of generosity proceeded to measure each of the rangers for precise outfit sizes. Each of them were measured in leg length, waist, and back length. While Rarity measured, Trini took down the measurements for her to reference when she's constructing the outfits. She was just about done with Tommy, when she placed the measuring tape back on her drawing table.

Rarity: "There we are. Once again I'd like to…"

Suddenly there was a loud explosion just outside of the Boutique. Fluttershy was frightened by the loud noise, and dashed under the desk. While Rarity tended to Fluttershy, Twilight, and the others dashed outside to see the commotion. To their surprise, they saw both changlings, and putty patrollers attack the citizens.

Jason: "Putties!"

Twilight: "I knew it wouldn't be long before the changlings would attack here."

Rainbow Dash: "Why don't we give them a good thrashing?"

Applejack: "We can't just let'em tear the town apart."

Kim: "She's right. We got to do something."

Twilight nodded. She then turned to Jason, who was walking away from them.

Twilight: "Where are you going?"

Jason: "Twilight, You and your friends go on ahead. We'll be right with you."

Rarity: "There's no time for dilly dallying. We have to help those ponies."

Tommy: "Then, we'd better not keep those changlings and putties waiting."

Rangers: "Right."

Jason: "Alright guys. IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

The rangers then activated there morphers, and called out the names of their dinosaurs.

Tommy: "DRAGONZORD!"

Zack: "MASTODON!"

Kim: "PTERODACTYL!"

Billy: "TRICERATOPS!"

Trini: "SABER TOOTH TIGER!"

Jason: "TYRANNOSAURUS!"

The ponies were blinded by a flash of light that came from the rangers. When the light faded, the girls saw that their friends had been replaced with six colored pony figures with white diamonds on their chest areas. Their white boots and gloves were adorned with diamonds with each of their represented colors. Each of their helmets were shaped in the form of each of their dinosaurs. The green one had golden armor, and his helmet was shaped like a dragon with a red dot on its forehead. The Black one had a trunk coming down between his visors. It was obvious that he represented the Mastodon. The yellow one resembled the Saber Tooth Tiger, with her feline details. The pink one had a pterodactyl wrapped around her facial area, and thinned out as the wings touched each other on the back. The Blue one had two silver horn like bumps on each side, and his visors look like it was the inside of the triceratops's mouth. The Red and final one had the fierce roar like face of a Tyrannosaurus, with angry eyes, and its teeth bare.

Pinkie: "Ooooh. They're shiny."

Jason: "Alright guys. Let's show these dudes who they're messing with."

Twilight: "Sounds good enough for me!"

Tommy pulled out his Dragon Dagger out of its sheaf. While Jason raised his hoof up in the air, calling out for help of the Power Weapons. In a less blinding flash, each of the rangers were wielding each of their respected Power Weapons. Jason held up his Power Sword. Zack lifted his Power Axe. Billy spun his Power Lance. Trini readied her Power Daggers, and Kimberly pulled back on her Power Bow.

Rainbow: "Cool gear! Now, let's do it to it!"

Billy: "Affirmative!"

The six elements, and six rangers dashed towards the town. Ready to engage the enemy, and defend the ponies there.

In the town center, the changlings and putty patrollers were everywhere. They were either chasing innocent pedestrians, or overwhelming the town guard. Leading the attack was the griffin Goldar, and the Sphinx accompanied him.

Sphinx: "Heh, heh! Is this the best these ponies can do? Don't make me laugh!"

Goldar: "Now, we wait till the elements to answer our call. And, if our empress is right, the power rangers may be here as well."

The griffin then saw an orange little Pegasus, with purple hair. She was attempting to fight off a couple of putties, who were harassing her. The putties cleared away , when Goldar approached, and picked the girl up.

Goldar: "Well, what do we have here?"

Filly: "Let me go, creeps!"

Ignoring the cry for release, the griffin lifted the filly into the air with his claw. She struggled to free herself. But to no avail. He laughed as she squirmed, and fought for what seemed to be her life. His laughter was cut short when an energy arrow struck his arm. He let go of the filly , who fell to the ground. When she recovered, she looked in the direction the arrow came from, and saw her idol, Rainbow Dash, and the other elements, along with six others with helmets and weapons.

Filly: "Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow: "Scootaloo. You alright?"

Scootaloo: "I'm fine, thanks for saving me."

Rainbow: "You should thank my friend here."

She turned to see that the pink figure readied her bow, with an energy arrow, and aimed it at Goldar. Gripping his arm, Goldar looked in the direction to find the elements, and the rangers. The sphinx came rushing to aid Goldar, and saw the rangers as well.

Sphinx: "Goldar! The empress was right! The rangers did survive!"

Goldar: "But, not for long. Putties attack!"

As commanded the putties, and changlings went in for the attack. The ponies, and rangers countered their offense, engaging them in combat. The Green Ranger slashed through the enemies, to fend off putties who were attacking a mother and her filly. As the putties were getting closer to the defenseless two, the green ranger stood in between them, and the putties. He readied himself for their attack. One by one, the putties charged at him, and fell from the ranger's dagger slashes, and martial arts. Once the putties were scared off, he turned to the two to make sure they were alright.

Green Ranger: "It's alright. Head for a safer spot. You'll be alright."

Mother: "Thank you. We will."

The two then made their way out of the battle zone, and Tommy continued to fend off any on coming putty. As the battle continued, Zack chopped at any changling, or putty that tried to strike a blow at him. He occasionally switched from axe mode to blaster mode, and back. Billy and Trini teamed up to take on a larger group of putties with Pinkie, and Fluttershy. As Billy and Trini blocked, and returned their attacks, Pinkie continued to blast the enemy with her party cannon. Rendering them unconscious. Rarity, and Twilight used their unicorn magic to blast at the enemy, while Kimberly shot her energy arrows from her Power Bow. Applejack and Rainbow dash bashed their foes, thrashed them unconscious, and made a game out of it.

Rainbow: "Hey, A.J. three already."

Applejack: "I'm on twelve, sugar cub."

Rainbow: "What?! I'll get more guys than you by the end of this!"

The Pegasus, and earth pony continued their attack. Meanwhile, Jason engaged Goldar in a sword fight. The two clashed, and clanged their blades. Goldar blocked one of Jason's blows, and returned with a few slashes. But, Jason retaliated, and struck several hits on Goldar before he backed away.

Goldar: "This isn't over. I'll be back!"

In a flash, Goldar, Sphinx, The putties and changlings disappeared. The ponies, and rangers regrouped, to converse with each other.

Twilight: "Where'd they go?!"

Jason: "I'm not sure. Probably back to Rita, and who ever rules the changlings."

Twilight: "I had a feeling Chrysalis was in on this."

Scootaloo looked curiously at the multicolored heroes. She had never seen them around before. She knew that they had to be new around town.

Scootaloo: Woah! You guys were awesome back there.

Soon, the other ponies came out from hiding, and came to see the elements. And their ranger counter parts. They conversed amongst themselves, and Mayor Mare of Ponyville made her way towards the heroes. Once she was clear of the common rabble, she brshed herself, and made her way to the group.

Mayor: "Your highness, it was most fortunate to have you around when those beasts attack. I'm most grateful to you, princess."

Twilight: "Mayor, I've told you to call me twilight. I may be a princess, but I still live here, and we're well acquainted."

Mayor: "Sorry, I was just being formal.

She then turned her attention to the power rangers. The red ranger noticed her gaze, and turned his attention to her.

Mayor: "Now, you six. Who are you?"

Red Ranger: "We're friends. If you ever need us again, we won't be far."

Green Ranger: "You got that right."

Blue Ranger: "Affirmative."

The rangers stepped back from everyone else, as they prepared to be teleported.

Mayor: "But, how will we find you, when we need you?"

Yellow Ranger: "We'll be watching over you guys."

Pink Ranger: "We got your backs."

Red Ranger: "We're out of here."

They suddenly were changed into electricity, and teleported to each of their residences. The crowd awed at the sight of their disappearance. The mayor turned back to twilight, confused, and excited.

Mayor: "Who were those ponies, and will they be back?"

Twilight, and the others looked at each other, winked, and smirked. Twilight knew that they would be around for a while. She smiled, and looked back to the mayor with reassurance.

Twilight: "Oh, I'm sure they'll be back. The Power Rangers are gonna be around for quite a while."

The citizens looked at one another, as they whispered the name "Power Rangers" among themselves. Scootaloo looked to the sky, in fascination with these mysterious heroes.

Scootaloo: Wow, Power Rangers. That's awesome."

Scootaloo looked back on her idol, who was smirking at her. She nodded, and ran up to her leg, wrapping her hooves around it.

Scootaloo: "But, not as awesome as you, Rainbow."

Rainbow: "Aw, thanks scoots."

The mayor made her way through the crowd again, and reached the stage. She stood in front of the mike, and cleared her throat.

Mayor: "Mares, and gentle colts. It appears that Ponyville has gained not only the Elements of Harmony. But, also new guardian angels to watch over us, and hopefully all of Equestria. It is with great pleasure that I welcome these six multicolored heroes to our town. Whoever they may be, we are in their debt. As Princess Twilight has just said, this will not be the last we see of these heroes that call themselves the Power Rangers.

The crowd let out a thunderous cheer, in rejoice that their city had been spared destruction, and gaining new heroes to turn to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A T-Rex among Apples**

The next morning, the land was still in darkness when Jason made his way down stairs for the morning shift. He made his way through the living room, and into the kitchen. Sitting at the table were Applejack, and Big Mac. Applejack was drinking her morning coffee, and Big Mac was finishing his meal.

Applejack: "Mornin' Jason."

Jason: "Good morning, A.J. *fixing himself some toast, and a glass of milk.*"

Applejack: "Sleep well?"

Jason: "Pretty well. Though I feel kinda bruised from yesterday."

Applejack: "Yeah, things can get pretty rough in town. Right, Big Mac?"

Big Mac: "Eeeyup."

Just then, Applebloom walks in, sleepily she grabs a bowl, and pours herself some cereal.

Applebloom: "morning."

Applejack: "Mornin' Applebloom."

The filly then ate up her breakfast, and looked to Jason.

Applebloom: "So, how're ya doin, Jason?"

Jason: "I've been better."

Applejack: "Don't trouble Jason. We were both caught in a small fight yesterday. Jason got pretty beat in it."

Jason: Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

Applebloom, turned back to her breakfast. As she continued to consume the cereal, Applebloom looked over the calendar to see that today was marked with a large drawn circle with the writing, "Family Reunion" in the circle. This excited the filly with joy.

Applebloom: "Applejack? You know what today is, right?"

Applejack: "Saturday. Another day of applebuck'in"

Applebloom: "no. Today's the apple family reunion, silly."

Applejack: "Don't be ridiculous, Applebloom. It's not until another month from now. Ain't it Big Mac?"

Big Mac: "Nnope."

Applejack was shocked to hear the words come from her own brother.

Applejack: "Nope?! Whada ya mean nope?!"

Applebloom: "Well, some of the family can't make it next month. So granny move it up to today. Right big Mac?"

Big Mac: "Eeeyup."

Applejack was now in a state of panic realizing that there was only a short amount of time rather than a whole month.

Applejack: "Why in tarnation didn't anyone tell me this yesterday?!"

Applebloom: "Granny knew you'd freak out. So she's outside with Pinkie Pie."

Jason turned to the calm big mac.

Jason: "I take it Pinkie's a relative of yours?"

Big Mac: "Eeeyup."

The panicked Applejack began to calm down, and focus on the new task at hand. She looked to Jason, with the means to put him to good use.

Applejack: "Well, What're we wait 'in for? We've got apples to buck, and Pies to make."

Pinkie Pie: *popping in from nowhere* "Ooooh, Did someone say pie?"

The red ranger was shocked at the sudden appearance of the element of laughter.

Jason: "whoa! How'd you..."

Applejack: "She's just like that."

Meanwhile, in the fortress of Rita Repulsa, and Chrysalis. The two begin their plot against the power rangers, and were finished designing a monster.

Rita: "So, the red ranger likes apples huh? Well, it's about time we make dislike them."

Chrysalis: "indeed. Finster, load this beast into the machine at one!"

Finster: "At once your highness."

He takes the apple like creature sculpture, and loads it into the monstermatic, and throws the switch. The machine took few seconds to whip out a hideous apple like monster.

Monster: Ha ha! Zapplicus, at your service!

Rita: "Alright fruit for brains. I need you to go make some trouble at that dump called sweet apple acres. If you happen to see any power rangers destroy them."

Chrysalis: "Failure is not an option."

Zapplicus: "Don't you worry. I'll make short work of it."

The creature then teleported to carry out his master's task, along with a few putty patrollers.

Back at sweet apple acres, Applejack and Jason were enjoying themselves, meeting up with other members of the apple family. They were all intrigued by Jason. They kept asking if he were applejacks coltfriend, or taking it slow. Of course they would deny it.

Applejack: "Well, you certainly were the highlight of the day."

Jason: "No Kidding"

Applejack: Jason. I'd like to thank you for yer help today."

Jason: 'it was no problem. It's the least I could do."

Their talk was cut short by a sound of screaming ponies. The Red Ranger, and element of Honesty could see a giant apple shaped monster was terrorizing the family farm. Applebloom, and her cousins hid under the tables, as the putty patrollers destroyed anything not moving.

Jason: "Putties!"

Applejack: "And one bad apple! No one comes to sweet apple acres, scares my family, andf ruin pinkie's hard party planning work."

Pinkie: "Yeah! I worked super-duper hard on this party."

Her mane deflated, and she began to cry. Jason put his hoof on her shoulder, and smiled. He wiped the tear from her eye, as if he had an idea.

Jason: "What do you guys say about sending these guys back, with their tail between their legs?"

Applejack: "Now yer talkin!"

Pinkie: "Yeah, Let's do it"

Jason: Alright then. *Pulls out morpher* It's morphin' Time!"

Her mane poofed up once more, and the three earth ponies raced into battle, in the process Jason morphed into his ranger mode, when no one else was looking.

Jason: "TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Now, he was in his full ranger uniform as the ponies arrived to take on the putties. As the battle raged on, Putties tried to hit Jason, who manages to block or reflect their blows, and substitutes his own sending them back. Pinkie pie blasts through the enemies with her party cannon, disorienting them, while applejack bucks them away from the farm, and back to where they came from. Only Zapplicus remained.

Zapplicus: "Hey, try this on for size *fires zap apple blasts at the red ranger and elements*"

Jason, and the two ponies were hit by the electrical blast, sparking small explosions. They hid behind some of the trees, coming up with a way to take this guy down.

Jason: "Aw man! This guy's tough!"

Pinkie: "What're we gonna do?"

Applejack: "I've got an Idea. It's a long shot, but it just might work."

Jason: "I'm all ears."

Applejack: 'this here's a bad apple. But, what do we do with apples, good or bad?

Pinkie: "Smoosh them into Jam."

Applejack: "We can lure him over by the barn, and cut the ropes loose. Sending the wall right on top of this critter."

Jason: "Alright anything's worth a shot. Let's do this!"

Applejack: "pinkie, you lure in that monster, Me and Ja..*notices several apple family members observing the battle* the red ranger will had to the barn!

Pinkie: Okie Dokie Lokie!

The pink pony then ran up to the creature, and began to make faces at it. Zapplicus looked, at the element of laughter in confusion. He didn't know whether to be upset, or humored.

Zapplicus: "uh…What're you…"*A pie hits his face*

This frustrated the monster, and as pinkie had predicted, he began to charge after her. Now, using her pinkie speed, Pinkie pie ran off to the barn leading the monster right into the trap. Once pinkie made it to one corner, the monster lost track of her, and stopped to look around. Jason and applejack knew the time came to spring the trap. When Jason cut lose the ropes to the supports, applejack knocked down the wall, which fell over the monster. Before he knew what hit him, Zapplicus was suddenly crushed under heavy wooden planks with a loud squish, sending rainbow colored goop all over the place. Some of it even got the ponies faces. Applejack wiped some off her face, and tasted it. To her surprise, instead of being disgusting, it was rther sweet, and zesty.

Applejack: "He may've been a bad apple. But, he sure tasted sweet."

Pinkie: "What a "Shocking" Revelation."

The apple ponies then gathered around to see who the red ranger was. Whispers, and side conversations went on. An amazed Applebloom walks up to her sister, and the red figure.

Applebloom: "Woooaaah! The red ranger."

Red Ranger: *Looks to Applejack* I don't think those guys will be back anytime soon.

Applejack: in that case, thanks for your help, red ranger.

Red Ranger: Anytime ma'am. *clears away from everyone.* I'm out of here.

He then teleports out of the area, as the crowd applauded the success of the monster's defeat. As they celebrated, Rita's gaze ceased, as she threw a violent tantrum around her henchmen.

Rita: "GAAAAAAAH! That rotten fruit couldn't even knock any bolts lose on that ranger, and those stupid midget horses!

Chrysalis: calm yourself, Rita. Never lose your temper in front of your minions. It gives you the wrong kind of image.

Rita: Bah, I don't care what image I give these nit wits, they'll have a lot more to fear than a tantrum. Besides, that apple was a last minute throw in. now, I need an aspirin. I've got a headache. Finster, I'll deal with you later! *walks out of the throne room*

Finster: Oh…Dear…


End file.
